Lips of an Angel
by Black Rose Elf
Summary: Oneshot. Heero gets a late night phonecall from someone from his past.


**Hello and welcome to my first fanfic (the first one I wrote and didn't take over). I hope you find it to your enjoyment because if it is I might consider making this into a story (it also depends on if my editor Becca will be willing to get her ass outta bed to edit my monstrosities!) anyways on to the legal BS**

**I do not own Gundam Wing or any songs that might appear in this fanfic.**

**And (as usual) _this_ (the italics) mean it's the lyrics**

**Lips of an Angel**

Heero unlocked the door to his apartment and stepped inside locking the door behind him. It had been a long stressful day at work and he was tired and cranky. He hung up his coat and tiptoed to his bedroom, and, careful not to wake his wife, he quickly and quietly pulled on his pajamas.

"Mmmmmnnnnnn. Heero, that you?" his wife said turning over on her side to face him.

"Yes it's me, sorry I woke you." He said walking over to the bed to kiss his spouse.

"It's alright, how was your day?"

"Stressful. Louis deleted some important files by accident and we had to re-type them."

"That's bad. Well you should get some rest, you have work and I have a press conference."

"Alright. 'night Relena."

"Goodnight Heero."

Heero snuggled under the covers and was just about to fall asleep when the phone rang.

"Heero, will you get that?"

"Yes,"

Heero got up and stalked into the kitchen, "Who the hell would call this late?" Heero muttered angrily as he picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Heero, is that you?" a tearful voice asked.

_Honey why are you calling me so late  
It's kinda hard to talk right now   
Honey why are you crying is everything okay  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud_

_Well, my girls in the next room_

"Duo?" Heero whispered his eyes widening.

"Yes Heero, sorry if I woke you, is this a bad time?"

"No it's fine, I just have to be quiet. Relena's asleep in the other room. Is everything o.k.? he asked worriedly.

_Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on _

God how he missed him, his smile, his laugh, everything about him. Why had he been so stupid, why had he left his braided angel to be with the pink whore? God how he had fucked up, he still loved him and yet left him to be with someone he had no feelings for what-so-ever!

"Heero, you still there?"

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet   
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak _

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

God, Heero had forgotten how long it had been since his angel had called him Heero, it sounded so foreign, yet so right, it made his knees buckle and he slid to the floor, he never wanted to let him out of his life again, he still loved him despite his marriage.

"Heero?"

"Yes Duo, I'm still here. Is everything alright?"

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue_

"Yes, it's just that I've missed you, I've been dreaming about you every night since you…and I just wanted to talk to you again."

"I've dreamed about you too," Heero whispered, then a thought struck him "Does Jared know your talking to me, will he get mad?"

"No, what about Relena?" Heero noticed the slight pause before his wife's name.

"I don't think she knows."

There was a long silence and Heero almost felt like crying, he wanted to scream into the receiver that he wanted Duo that he would leave Relena if it meant he could go back to Duo!

_Well my girls in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

"Duo…" he trailed off "I'm sorry."

There was a choked sob on the other end "God Heero, I miss you, I love you so much, I wish you would come back to me…" Duo sobbed.

Heero wanted to rip out his heart; his angel was crying over him, tears rolled silently down his cheeks.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet   
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel _

"I'm sorry, I should go, goodbye Heero, I love you."

"No Duo, wait, I lov..." but it was too late, Duo had hung up. Heero wanted to die. He sat clutching the phone to his chest trying hard to muffle the sobs that tore through his body.

_(And I never wanna say goodbye)  
But girl you make it so hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
Honey why are you calling me so late_


End file.
